


Deep End

by Merthurkisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lifeguard!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurkisses/pseuds/Merthurkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know how to swim, Derek is a lifeguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep End

He didn’t know this class was mandatory. He’d explained his situation to his councilor and all he got out of it was “You’ll be fine, there’re lifeguards!” Like Coach Finstock, Stiles was sure that his councilor hated him.

His feet touched the wet tiles of the floor, and it sent a cold shiver up his spine.. He sat on the bench and waited for the swim coach to get there. He tried his best to not think about how deep the pool is, or how if he drowns no one will hear him because by the time others would notice he’d be at the bottom and that’s not good because despite, nope not at all. 

He waited while Scott showed up, and thought that maybe his best friend would help him out; help him with getting in the water and managing through. These hopes were shattered when he saw Scott laughing with Allison. Of course he’d spend his time with his girlfriend! And once again, the anxiety of drowning returned to Stiles. 

The swim coach finally showed up and lifeguards were behind him. One in particular stood out, he was shirtless and Stiles’ eyes were glued to his body, on his swim trunks that hung lazily on his hips. It was Derek Hale, everyone knew him, mostly for being sinfully hot and being a bad-ass. He’s got a sculpted body that everyone appreciated, well Stiles did.

The teacher instructed the students to gather around him so he could explain pool safety. The lifeguards, Stiles’ eye only saw Derek, went on to sit on the lifeguard stand. Well, at least there’s someone that can save him if he drowned, which he was pretty sure he would. 

After reading the syllabus, the teacher told the students that they were given free time to do whatever they wanted. Stiles sat on the benches and looked over everyone else in the pool. Everyone seems to be having a good time, not scared. He wonders what that would feel like.

“Stiles,” there was someone calling his name, he didn’t know who so he turned around to see Derek in all his shirtless-ness glory. 

“Yo, Derek.” He held in a breath, because if he let himself breathe freely he would let out a noise he isn’t sure his classmates will ever forget. 

“Coach told me you can’t swim,” he had a poker face and that bothered Stiles; he likes when people express their emotion through their face. It makes things easier. “And that I have to help you,” so there it is, he’s pissed off because he has to actually do something instead of just sitting on the lifeguard stand.

“Your face says you don’t want to.”

“I already told you, I have to do this.” And there it is; Derek Hale’s famous grumpy face. 

“Look buddy, if you’re going to swim with me for the next few weeks, you’re going to have to turn that frown upside down!” Stiles started reaching towards Derek’s lips when something stung his hands. “Son of a mothe-“

“Shut up,” it was Derek? It was totally Derek, because as far as he knows there are no bees inside the school except the ones in the biology classes…

“Rude.” And with that Stiles walked away and into the locker rooms to change into his clothes that cover his body.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how long this will be. just a warning, i might not write good sterek sexytime D:  
> i appreciate any constructive criticism :)


End file.
